This disclosure relates generally to a turbomachine seal and, more particularly, to a turbomachine seal that limits thermal energy movement to a bearing compartment.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
Hot gases move through the turbomachine during operation. High levels of thermal energy are not desirable in some areas of the turbomachine as is known. For example, too much thermal energy in the bearing compartment may undesirably coke lubricant in the bearing compartment.